


Always in the Best of Company

by cleflink



Series: A Noble Brotherhood [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Gen, Jensen is surprisingly mercenary, Timestamp, Which I guess is good for a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the only captain that Jensen needs and he intends to keep it that way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Day 4 of my August fic challenge </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in the Best of Company

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [tebtosca](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com) who asked for some Jensen POV from [When You're a Professional Pirate](http://cleflink.livejournal.com/50795.html). Takes place during the battle on the ship wherein Jared gets stabbed and Jensen takes it personally. Also, I did not realize that pirate!Jensen was so mercenary (or opposed to dialogue). The more you know!

There was nothing quite like a pitched battle at sea to get the blood pumping.

Jensen's first opponent yelped as he was tossed unceremoniously overboard and the second died with a hole in his gut before he'd finished panicking over his friend's fate. No one else stepped immediately to take their places - three guesses as to why - and Jensen took a moment to assess how things were going before throwing himself back into the fray. 

Everything was well in hand, unsurprisingly. The crew of the Spanish brig they'd boarded had been ill-prepared for battle and the crew of _The Sadie_ was nothing if not ruthlessly efficient. Or just plain ruthless, Jensen amended to himself, as a blubbering Spanish sailor lost a hand to a swing of Matt's sword. 

Satisfied that the battle was all but won, Jensen turned his attention towards his captain.

It was the work of moments to pinpoint Jared's location. The ridiculous striped head scarf that he insisted on wearing stood out brightly under the noonday sun, and it was always a fair bet that he'd be wherever the most dead enemy sailors could be found. 

He was currently fighting on the forecastle, not far from Jensen's current position, and Jensen decided to indulge himself so he leaned back against the gunwale to watch.

Because Jared was absolutely magnificent with a sword in his hand.

The first time they'd met it had been over crossed blades. Jensen had just watched Jared dispatch three men without breaking a sweat, and he'd thrown everything he had into that match, if only to see what Jared could do when he had to work for it. 

And, oh, it was beautiful. Every line of his body flowed with focus and grace, and Jared's sword moved like it was an extension of his arm: alive with barely sheathed violence. The sober intensity of his gaze was enough to make even Jensen want to cower, but the corners of his mouth kept lifting into a bloodthirsty little grin that made it clear how much he was enjoying himself. The contrast was stunning. Jared was as inexorable as the tides and as volatile as fire; Jensen knew that this was a man who would merrily destroy everything in his path just to see if he could.

Jensen lost the bout, of course. Then he tried breaking the rules and found himself conquered instead by the sheer force of Jared's will. And by the smile. S'blood, Jensen would have sailed over the edge of the world for Jared's smile. 

It had been inevitable that they would end up the way they had, Jensen thought now. Because from the moment that Jensen had held a blade to Jared's face and Jared had been _delighted_ about it, Jensen had known that Jared was the only captain he would ever follow. 

It hardly mattered that Jared hadn't been the captain at the time. It had given Jensen time to prove his worth, to ensure that when Jared found himself in need of a first mate, Jensen would be the one he chose. And when Jared did exactly that, Jensen promptly made himself indispensible to both Jared and the management of the crew. 

It was something that he excelled at, being indispensible. Which worked well for keeping Jared in his pocket but also regularly drew attention from other pirate captains looking for a dependable first mate and from other pirate crews who'd have readily joined him if he chose to take a captaincy of his own. Jensen gently rebuffed such offers - usually with a knife to the throat and a promise of painful death if they asked again. Most didn't. The rest deserved what they got.

Once or twice, Jensen had even been approached by sailors in his own crew who had mutiny on their minds. It was one of the drawbacks of piracy that the sorts of people who went in for it had a tendency towards terminal idiocy, and these ones clearly understood neither just how good a captain they had in Jared nor where Jensen's loyalties lay. For them, Jensen arranged not-particularly-subtle accidents that had the double benefit of getting rid of undesirables and acting as a graphic demonstration for the rest of the crew. There should be no doubt of the lengths to which Jensen would go for his captain.

As if prompted by the thought, one of the Spanish sailors managed in that moment to get past Jared's guard and laid a gash on his arm that immediately spilled crimson across Jared's sleeve and, more importantly, made Jared falter in his own attack. Deep enough to be worth worrying about, then.

Jared's smile had death in it as he tried to shake off the pain, but Jensen was already moving. Time to kill the fool who'd dared to harm Jensen's captain.

~fin


End file.
